


The Real Girl

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue-Only, Existentialism, F/F, Robots, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.How can a robot have a soulmate if she doesn't have a soul?





	The Real Girl

~ The Real Girl ~

"You're putting that on her forehead?"

"If she doesn't have something resembling one, people will know she's not human just by looking. We have to put something there."

"But she's a battle robot. What if it gets broken during a fight? What then?"

"It's made out of pure diamond. If someone is able to break it, our little robot friend here won't 'live' through that attack anyway."

* * *

"Penny, where have you been? What were you doing?"

"Sir, look..."

"What?"

"Her gem. It's... silver."

"But how?"

"She must have... met... her soulmate...?"

"That shouldn't be possible. She doesn't even have a-"

"Obviously she has a soul; how else would she be able to generate an aura?"

~oOo~


End file.
